Competencias, una base de amor
by MariiDii
Summary: *One-shot. Hinata y Naruto se odian a muerte, siempre compiten y se lastiman entre sí. La oji-perla al ser hija de un empresario famoso, fue víctima de secuestro de pequeña, cuando algo parecido sucede en el centro comercial ella no es capaz de defenderse por el pánico. Porque una relación no solo se basa de palabras cursis.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si de mi propiedad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Competencia de amor.<strong>

o

o

o

Hinata podría ser una despistada, una torpe, bueno; a decir verdad MUY torpe, ella siempre tenia la culpa de caerse y golpearse por tener literalmente dos pies izquierdos y por estar siempre en su mundo. Pero ahora la culpa de aquel golpe y de que ella ahora estuviera en el suelo con la cara roja y llena de barro, era la culpa de otra persona.

—¡Naruto! ¡IDIOTA!—Exclama una peli-rosa corriendo hacia su amiga la peli-azul ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

La oji-perla a duras penas se sienta en el suelo, con pequeñas lagrimillas en sus ojos los cuales estaban cerrados. Una mueca de dolor podía notarse en su rostro mientras que el barro ensuciaba su nívea piel.

—Itte…eso dolió—se queja la peli-azul llevando una mano a su rostro. Las marcas del balón de futbol con que fue golpeada se notaban en su piel.

Estaban en clase de Deportes, las chicas estaban jugando voleibol y los chicos estaban jugando Futbol. Hinata era muy buena en voleibol y en todo deporte que no implicaba correr. Justo cuando la pelota de voleibol se dirigía hacia ella, Naruto golpeo tan fuerte la pelota que la mando al otro lado de la cancha. La oji-perla estaba muy concentrada en pegarle a la pelota de voleibol, lo cual logro exitosamente golpearla y mandarla al otro lado de la maya pero no pudo notar que la de futbol también iba en dirección hacia ella y le pego en el rostro, golpeándose la nariz, frente y boca.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien Hinata?—Naruto llega corriendo hacia donde la peli-azul junto a sus compañeros de clase rodeándola en el acto.

—¡Permiso! Profesor de deportes va pasando—un hombre de pobladas cejas y el cabello negro con un extraño corte se hace a un lado entre sus estudiantes para cercarse a la peli-azul y agacharse frente a ella—Deberías ir a la enfermería—Dice el profesor ayudándola a poner de pie.

—N-No, estoy bien…siempre m-me pasa, solo n-necesito agua y limpiarme e-el rostro. Estoy bien G-Gai-sensei—La peli-azul sonríe levemente aun con una mano en su rostro enrojecido y sucio.

—Ven, vamos a la banca Hinata—La peli-rosa ayuda a su amiga la peli-azul.

—¡Bien todos vuelvan a sus actividades!—El profesor Gai hace sonar el pito y todos vuelvan a las canchas a seguir jugando.

Naruto miraba en su lugar como Sakura ayudaba a Hinata a caminar hacia las bancas, para que a los segundos una rubia de coleta alta y una peli-castaña con dos moños la ayudaran. Se sentía culpable, aunque el había mandando la pelota hacia ella a propósito para descombrarse el pelotazo de la semana pasada, el no podía evitar sentirse mal. Últimamente no sabia que le estaba pasando, él y Hinata eran rivales y a cada momento no podían evitar mostrarse odio mutuamente, se peleaban, se arañaban, se insultaba. Más de una vez fueron enviados a detención por lanzarse bolas de papel en plena clase de matemática, y pensar que todo pasó solo porque chocaron el primer dia de clases, en pleno pasillo. Claro que el en primer lugar tenia la culpa ya que lo primero que dijo fue "¡¿Estas ciega!? ¡Ve por donde caminas!" y ella respondió con un "El que debería fijarse eres tu idiota".

—¿Vienes Naruto?—una mano en su hombro lo hace salir de sus pensamientos volteando a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con su mejor amigo Sasuke.

—Si, vamos—El rubio sigue a su amigo a la cancha para seguir con el juego de futbol.

—Oye, se que lo hiciste a propósito pero se te nota en el cara que sientes remordimiento…¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Te estas poniendo blando con ella?

—No lo se, desde hace meses me siento raro. Cuando le hago una broma no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, y cuando se me acerca siento algo en el estomago y cuando falta me siento….como incompleto. —Explica el rubio caminando junto al azabache hacia la cancha.

—Estas enamorado Dobe, te gusta Hinata—Dice Sasuke sonriendo un poco divertido.

—Oye Teme, no digas mal augurios por favor—Naruto frunce el seño y se cruza de brazos.

—No seas tan dobe y date cuenta de que de verdad te gusta Hinata, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste? Es muy bonita.

—Ya sé que es bonita, ¿crees que no lo eh notado? Pero aun asi… ¿gustar? ¡Pff! ¿a mi gustarme Hinata Hyuga?

—¿Te gusta Hinata, Naruto?—Pregunta una voz atrás del rubio asustándolo, el rubio da un pequeño salto al igual que el azabache.

—¡Kiba! ¡No aparecezcas así!

—Lo siento hehehe—El peli-castaño con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas se rasca un poco la nuca sonriendo nervioso—Oye Naruto, ¿es cierto eso que dijiste? ¿De qué te gusta Hinata? ¡Ya era hora!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya era hora porque?

— De que te dieras cuenta de que te gusta Hinata. Ambos parecen perro y gato pero todos sabemos que en el fondo se quieren mutuamente—El peli-castaño sonríe.

—Ya les dije, no me gusta Hinata. Déjenme en paz—dice el rubio entrecerrando los ojos mientras se aleja de Kiba y Sasuke.

El peli-castaño y el azabache se miran un momento y luego suspiran.

—Shmp, dobe tenía que ser—murmura

—Bueno, el idiota de Naruto pronto se dara cuenta—dice encogiéndose de hombros volviendo al campo de futbol junto a Sasuke.

Hinata, miraba el techo de la enfermería mientras sostenía aquel pañuelo en su nariz para detener la hemorragia. Ella sabía perfectamente que Naruto le había golpeado a propósito por lo de la otra vez. Ella le daría su merecido la próxima vez. Voltea a ver a Sakura e Ino, las cuales hablaban animadamente con Shitzune, la enfermera. Ya de tanto llevar a Hinata a la enfermería, ella, Ino y Sakura se habían hecho amigas, Hinata visitaba la enfermería siempre que tenia deporte, y no solo por su torpeza de tener dos pies izquierdos, si no por la veces en las que Naruto y ella se mostraban "compañerismo" y "amor".

Se sentó en la camilla y miro a las tres mujeres que hablaban animadamente. Hinata se quito el pañuelo, estaba lleno de sangre pero su hemorragia se detuvo. Shitzune se levanto y la miro sonriente.

—Veo que se detuvo la hemorragia, creo que deberás hacerte un examen en tu nariz Hinata, es el 3 golpe en el mes me preocupa mucho esa nariz ¿Cuándo tu y Naruto dejaran de mostrarse "Cariño mutuo"?—la mujer alza una ceja divertida, si ella estaba al tanto de todo.

—Déjala shitzune, así se demuestran cuanto se aman— dijo divertida Ino cruzada de brazos. Hinata solo frunció su ceño, pero en sus mejillas había un tono carmesí.

—Ya basta Ino, ya te dije que no me gusta Naruto—La oji-perla sonrojada para luego desviar la mirada.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, pero tu corazón dice otra cosa Hina-chan—dijo divertida la peli-rosa.

—¡N-No es cierto! A mí no me gusta Naruto. Fin de la historia—la oji-perla se cruza de brazos aun sonrojada. Ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse cuando sus amigas le decían esas cosas.

Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto pero simplemente no quería que él se enterara.

—Sabes Hinata, creo que deberías decirle a Naruto como te sientes. Dile que te gusta, el seguro también siente lo mismo. Créeme cuando a él le toca venir a la enfermería sus amigos no dejan de molestarlo hablándole de ti—shitzune sonríe un poco divertida mientras que la peli-negra tenía la cara roja como tomate

—Ves Hinata, a Naruto también le gustas. Confiésate, el te corresponderá estoy completamente segura—Dijo divertida la peli-rosa.

—Pero…—Hinata las mira y solo bajo la cabeza—

—Nada de peros, el sábado que viene es la boda de Tsunade y Jiraiya. así que tenemos que comenzar con el plan de juntarlos. Mañana iremos al centro comercial a comprarte un vestido hermoso y coqueto para que a Naruto se le caiga la baba—dijo orgullosa Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensando en que conjunto adecuadas utilizaría la chica.

—Pero yo no…—se cayó de inmediato cuando la rubia la miro amenazante, si Ino decía vamos de compras era si o si.

o

o

Inflo sus mofletes, molesta mientras miraba el reloj en la entrada y en la pared del centro comercial ¡eran las 2:30! ¿Dónde estaba esa puntualidad de la que tanto hablaban Sakura e ino cuando iban a salir? Tenía 1 hora esperando y le dolían los pies, a pesar de que llevaba unas zapatillas, a veces se preguntaba como algunas chicas que había visto pasar usaban esos enormes tacones sin caerse o dolerle los pies. Ella odiaba los tacones, eran sus peores enemigos, además de Naruto Uzumaki claro está. Pero…ella era muy torpe con sus pies, si ella se caiga usando zapatos no se imaginaba con tacones, daba un paso y seguro ya estaría besando el suelo.

Suspiro mirando el reloj nuevamente, ¿debería irse? Frunció el ceño regañándose a sí misma también por haber dejado su celular en casa, y pensar que se le había olvidado por salir toda apurada pensando que Sakura e Ino ya estaban esperándola, que descuidada había sido, tuvo que haber guardado su celular en su cartera de lado cuando su padre le recordó. Miro su reflejo en el espejo de la tienda al lado de ella, tenia zapatillas converse color negro, medias hasta medio muslo, un short negro y una camisa con manga baja, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta. La verdad no estaba tan mal, Sakura e Ibo decían que cualquier cosa que se ponga se vería bonita, pues su cuerpo era de infarto y su rostro era perfecto, nada imperfecciones.

— ¿Por qué tan sola muñeca?— volteo su rostro al escuchar la voz de un chico, estaba tan distraída que no los noto acercarse por el espejo.

Hinata se sintió pequeña, pues eran dos chicos más altos que ella, pero a decir verdad ¿a quién engañaba?, todo el mundo era más alto que ella de eso había que estar claros, pues Naruto siempre se lo repetía. A decir verdad, Hinata tenía cierto miedo a los chicos, pero eso no debía significar que no se defendiera. Ella podría parecer un Angel, pero por dentro era toda una gata salvaje que podría llegar a sacar las garras si debía hacerlo.

Hinata, ignoro a los chicos y volvió a mirar al frente, los chicos alzaron una ceja un poco molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chica a ignorarlos?

— ¡oye! ¡Te estamos hablando! ¿No quieres compañía bebe? Te garantizamos que la pasaras muy bien ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?—dijo el otro pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hinata.

—Suéltame, No es su problema que hago aquí y no, no quiero ir con unos extraños y tontos como ustedes—dijo la chica escapando del brazo del chico, la chica estaba punto de irse de allí cuando un fuerte agarre en su muñeca la hace detenerse, ella se queja un poco porque vaya que le estaban haciendo daño, después de todo, ella era una chica.

—Como te atreves pequeña zorra…—mascullo molesto uno de los chicos. Hinata comenzó a temblar un poco, No le gustaban esos ojos, trato de zafarse del agarre del chico, quería salir de allí corriendo. Noto que no había nadie cerca y los policías del centro comercial no estaban cerca. Sintió como era levantada de la cintura y era colocada como un costal de papas en la espalda de uno de ellos.

Su ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, mientras pateaba y golpeaba al chico que la cargaba. Estaba asustada, sus manos temblaban y la voz se le atoro en la garganta por el pánico esos recuerdos volvían su mente atormentándole. Como aquella vez cuando era niña que fue secuestrada por ser hija de un importante empresario, Hiashi Hyuga, por suerte, su padre pago el dinero que habían pedido sus captores y la soltaron sana y salva. A pesar de que nunca le pusieron una mano encima, siempre estuvo en una habitación oscura con vendas en los ojos y su boca era tapada con cinta. Tuvo que ir a terapia pues tenía pesadillas por las noches y estuvo días sin hablar. Pero esta vez era diferente…Esta vez estaba segura que querían hacerle daño.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños armándose de valor para poder gritar. Y lo logro

— ¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!—grito entre lagrimas, luego escucho un golpe, y como alguien caía al suelo.

— ¿No la escuchaste maldito? Te dijo que la soltaras. Si no quieres ver tus dientes en el piso al igual que tu amigo será mejor que la bajes ¿me entendiste desgraciado?- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

El otro acompañante de su raptor, estaba en el puso, su nariz estaba ensangrentada y pudo notar 3 dientes en el pavimento, su lambio inferior tembló y se sintió aliviada de verlo.

—Naruto…. —susurro la oji-perla aliviada siendo bajada en el acto por su captor. Apenas todo el suelo cayó sentada, sus piernas estaban temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Vete y llévate a tu amigo contigo. Y ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla malnacido porque desearas no haber nacido—Los ojos de Naruto destellaban furia, tomo al chico que estaba en el suelo el cual aun estaba consciente y lo lanzo hacia su compañero, este salió disparado de allí sin decir más nada asustado.

Naruto corrió hacia Hinata y se agacho a su altura, estaba temblando y miraba el suelo con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Hinata…tranquila, ya paso...Ven aquí—susurro para luego abrazarla y colocar una mano en su cabello y acariciarlo—Todo está bien, estoy contigo…no te pasara nada…Lo prometo—susurro en su odio para luego alejarla un poco y besar su frente.

—…Naruto…kun…yo…yo…¡estaba tan asustada!—grito la chica por fin comenzando a llorar para tirarse a los brazos de Naruto y ocultar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo sé…ya, todo está bien. Dios…yo también estaba asustado—suspiro aliviado, pues apenas escucho los gritos de la chica su corazón se instalo en su garganta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte, solo eran dos chicos no tan altos como él y a decir verdad, si fueran unos matones no dudaría en defenderla así que estuvieran armados.

— ¡Hinata!—Naruto desvió la mirada a aquellas voces, Sakura e Ino venían hacia ellos. Ambas chicas se agacharon a su altura y Hinata se separo de él para verlas.

—Chicas…—susurro y luego sakura a Ino la abrazaron.

— ¡Hinata! Dios, lo sentimos, escuchamos tus gritos, por suerte Naruto es más rápido y apenas te escucho salió disparado hacia aquí.

—Lo siento…yo sé que puedo defenderme sola pero…me entro el pánico por...lo de aquella vez y…mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…—susurro bajando la cabeza a punto de llorar nuevamente.

—Tranquila Hina-chan, lo sabemos. Aun te persigue ese recuerdo. Lo importante es que estas bien—dijo Ino acariciando la cabeza de Hinata.

—Ven, levantate—Sakura la ayudo a levantarse del piso.

— ¿Quieres ir a Casa Hinata?—Dijo Naruto mirándola preocupado, la chica ya había dejado de llorar y temblar, pero en sus ojos aun se reflejaba el miedo que acababa de pasar.

—No, tenemos que comprar los vestidos…solo fue un susto. Se me pasara, estoy bien—dijo para luego sonreír y tranquilizar a sus amigas y a Naruto.

—¿Segura?—pregunto Sakura mirándola, esta asintió y luego mira a Ino. Ambas le sonríen a la oji-perla— De acuerdo Hinata, entonces vamos por nuestros vestidos. Naruto ¿vienes con nosotras?

—¡Agh! Sere su burro de carga…pero está bien, también tengo que buscar un traje—dijo colocando ambos brazos en su cabeza con fastidio. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar al centro comercial, pues estaban un poco más alejados. Naruto miro la espalda de Hinata y sonríe levemente. Vaya que se había llevado tremendo susto, toma un mecho de cabello de la chica y lo jala, y esta da un gritillo de dolor pues su cabeza se hace un poco para atrás.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡deja de jalar mi cabello!—dice la oji-perla mirando al rubio inflando los cachetes.

—Tonta—dice el rubio sacándole la lengua detendiendose

Sakura e ino, solo se miran fastididas y solo suspiran para seguir caminando. Parecía demasiado cierto para ser real, pues hace unos momentos Naruto se había mostrado sumamente preocupado y vieron como ambos estaban abrazados. Ellos dos eran demasiado idiotas como para decir a los cuatro vientos que se querían mutuamente. Ambas siguen caminando sin prestarle atención a los idiotas atrás de ellas.

—Déjalos, nos encontraremos más tarde—dice la oji-azul suspirando.

—Sí, que tontos—responde la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué fue eso uzumaki?—dice Hinata entrecerrando la mirada.

— ¿Uzumaki? ¿Qué paso Hyuga? Hace unos minutos me dijiste "Naruto-kun"—lo ultimo lo dijo el rubio poniendo voz de niña tratando de imitar sus voz, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara roja por la vergüenza de la oji-perla.

— ¡C-Callate! Pues tu...tu ¡tu besaste mi frente!—lo señalo y este se sobresalto sonrojándose.

—Es porque… ¡Estabas llorando como una niña! Además, ¿fue en la frente porque quien querría besarte en los labios? Seguro ni besas bien—se cruzo de brazos con un tic en el ojo aun rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Q-que?! ¡M-muchos chicos querrían hacerlo!—exclamo avergonzada.

— ¡Ja! Si claro, enana—sonríe triunfante el chico cruzado de brazos.

— ¡De-deja de llamarme asi! Te-te demostrare que si se besar!—dijo sonrojada y luego muerde sus labios nerviosa.

—¿¡pero qué….!? —fue callado por Hinata.

Hinata tomo del cuello de la camisa a Naruto, para luego colocarse en puntillas y darle un beso en los labios. Su mejilla estaba rojas, actuó por impulso, pues quería demostrarle al rubio que si podía besar, a decir verdad era el primer beso que daba. Los labios de Naruto eran muy suaves. Cuando se dio cuenta de a quien estaba besando quiso separarse, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, dio un respingo y un gemido de sorpresa fue ahogado por los labios del rubio que comenzaron a moverse aceptando el beso. Sintió los brazos de Naruto posarse en su cintura. Se sonrojo más de lo ya estaba ¡se estaban besando! Ella quería golpearse ya que no quería separarse, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y abrazo al rubio por el cuello para acercarlo más

Naruto se sentía en el cielo, tenía tiempo soñando en cómo se sentiría besar a Hinata, sus labios eran suaves y de verdad le estaba gustado aquel beso, Debía admitirlo a pesar de que los labios de ella eran vírgenes e inexpertos besaba muy bien, Lo sabía, a él le gustaba Hinata desde hacia tiempo. A pesar de sus peleas y rivalidades le gustaba, el era muy obvio pues sus amigos se dieron cuenta sin el decirlo. Separo sus labios de los de la chica y fijo sus ojos en el rostro de ella, blanca como la nieve, y al tocar su mejilla era tan suave como se veía, sus ojos cerrados poco a poco se fueron abriendo, mostrando esos ojos aperlados que tanto le gustaban.

—Hinata…me gustas—susurra mirándola a los ojos para luego sonreír divertido al ver como ella se sonrojaba violentamente.

—Yo…yo..—susurro avergonzada pero fue callada con un beso más corto.

—Se que te gusto…debo admitir que…me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y a decir verdad cuando escuches tus gritos de auxilio me asuste. Tuve miedo de perderte. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo te pasara pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos sana y salva sentí mi alma volver al cuerpo, me sentí aliviado de tenerte en mis brazos. Segura...a salvo lejos de esos chicos que quería hacerte daño. Hinata…. Prometo que te protegeré. No te volverá a ocurrir lo de hace años, lo juro—dice el chico seriamente

Hinata muerde su labio inferior para luego soltar una lágrima, a ella también le gustaba Naruto y escucharlo decir esas palabras la hacían muy feliz, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su estomago estaba revuelto, sentía las mariposas. Abrazo a Naruto y luego volvió a besarlo. Al separarse le sonríe al chico

—Tú también me gustas Naruto-kun….gracias por salvarme…yo…a tu lado me siento segura. Tenía tanto miedo...Pero cuando te vi. Me sentí aliviada porque sabía que ibas a salvarme…mi héroe—susurra siento como las lagrimas comienzan a brotar se sus ojos.

Naruto sonríe y con sus dedos pulgares limpia las lágrimas de la oji-perla para luego tomar su mano y depositar un beso en la palma y luego en sus frente.

—Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?—dijo sonriendo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la chica se sonrojo y luego sonríe avergonzada.

— ¡S-si! Si quiero ser t-tu novia...Pero...Con una condición—susurra lo ultimo.

—Lo que quiera mi princesa—dice divertido.

— ¡El ultimo que llega es un huevo podrido!—exclama la chica divertida y sale corriendo. El chico parpadea consternado para luego caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡HEY! ¡Eres una tramposa hyuga! ¡No se vale!—exclama con una venita en la frente comenzando a correr.

— Hinata se detiene en las escaleras mecánicas y le saca la lengua al rubio mientras sonríe.

— ¡Solo espera! ¡Me veras ganar!—dice sonriendo.

— ¡Lo único que veras será mi espalda!—canturreo divertida la chica.

Ambos iban corriendo por las caleras mecánicas ante la mirada de algunas personas, unos par de ojos oji-jade y azules los miraban con pena ajena y una gota en la nuca.

— ¿Y estos niños que?—susurro Sakura mirando a Narutotropezar con la bolsa de una señora y caer en el piso mientras Hinata se detenía para burlarse de él.

Comenzaron de nuevo la carrera, pero esta vez no corrían por ganar no señora, lo hacían para no ser atrapados por los guardias de seguridad. Sakura e Ino se pegan en la frente con la palma de mano para luego suspirar. Al parecer, sería otro centro comercial que no podrían visitar si iban acompañados de esos dos, ya era el 5to centro comercial en 1 mes que iban a prohibir la entrada por los alborotos.

—Sakura…¿Qué centro comercial está más cerca? Por lo veo no compraremos aquí—suspiro la rubia.

—Llamare a Sasuke para que nos lleve—dice la oji-jade sacando su teléfono para llamar a su novio.

Naruto y Hinata corriendo a la par por sus vidas, pues no querían ser atrapados por los 3 guardias de seguridad que los perseguían por el centro comercial. Ambos se miraron un momento y comenzaron a reír, Hinata tomo la mano de Naruto y este entrelazo sus dedos. Al parecer se iban a divertir mucho como novios, pues su relación se basaba en las competencias y divertirse, pues una relación ademas de ser cursi podría basarse en la competencias ¿no?

-¡alto! -grito Un guardia.

—¡ahi vienen!—exclama la oji-perla sobresaltada sin dejar de correr mirando como los guardias los estaban alcanzado.

—¡Corre Hinata corre!—exclamo el rubio asustado dándose cuenta que los estaban alcanzado.

Y creo que también en ser perseguidos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¡HOLA CHICOS! aqui esta otro oneshot que tenia guardado por ali, pude terminarlo. si es un poco raro jajaja es una idea que tenia en mi cabeza. Pues a decir verdad quería hacer algo diferente a historias cursis y esas cosas. Me gusto la idea de una relación competenciarivalidad entre Naruto y Hinata.

Quiero hacer un fanfic sobre la película de Naruto:the last así como una suposición de lo que sera la película. Primero quiero conectar las ideas que tengo para desarrollarlo. No se si hacerlo un one-shot o un fanfic corto. aun no es seguro esta historia. Solo queria saber de que les parecia la idea.

Sin mas nada que decir, seguiré celebrando nuestro triunfo. Porque si, 9 años de haber sido NaruHinaFan y que este sea canon merecen muchos años de celebración jajaja

¡Se cuidan!

Zayonara

att: Marii

:D

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
